The present invention relates generally to a two part valve.
A valve includes a solenoid located on one side of a valve housing and a cartridge inserted into an opening in an opposing side of the valve housing. A plug is inserted into the hole to retain the cartridge in the valve housing. If the cartridge or any other internal components need to be serviced or removed, the entire valve must be removed to access the opening in the opposing side of the valve housing.
In another valve, the cartridge is positioned in the housing from a top of the valve housing. A lid is placed over the valve housing to enclose the cartridge, and the lid is secured in place by screws or a circlip.